


All I Want For Christmas

by bloodsugar



Series: Am I Wrong [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, First Christmas, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Marco PoV, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Marco’s unfortunate injury streak means a ton of bed rest and other type of rest, and generally too much rest. And the thing is, that when Marco is busy, he manages not to get too much in his head and think about bad stuff. But when he’s got nothing to do, his mind wanders. So unless he’s got a friend over, and they’re fooling around and chatting about nothing, Marco spends his days grumbling to himself. He has a handful of weeks to “rest” before the holiday period, but soon enough Christmas is upon him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

 

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_[**T**](http://gayfootballers.tumblr.com/tagged/lewaneus)here is just one thing I need_   
_I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree_   
  
_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_**[A](http://gayfootballers.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fic)** ll I want for Christmas is you, yeah_

 

 

 

 

Marco’s unfortunate injury streak means a ton of bed rest and other type of rest, and generally too much rest. And the thing is, that when Marco is busy, he manages not to get too much in his head and think about bad stuff. But when he’s got nothing to do, his mind wanders. So unless he’s got a friend over, and they’re fooling around and chatting about nothing, Marco spends his days grumbling to himself.

 

He grumbles about not having enough food; about the delivery guys being late to bring his food; about having to walk to the door and make small talk with them; about the media pitying him and saying he has such bad luck; about his realistically horrific luck this year. If this year hadn’t brought him and Robert together, Marco would consider 2014 the worst year of his life. And personal and professional should not be mixed, but Marco has to say that Robert becoming his boyfriend has made up a little for all those injuries Marco got on the pitch.

 

Marco has a handful of weeks to “rest” before the holiday period, but soon enough Christmas is upon him. Which really means that a bunch of people send him considerate invites to their parties and politely offer for him to bring a plus one. Marco has a plus one now, the highlight of this year as already established, but he can’t bring him. What would people think if he and Robert just showed up at their door, bearing Christmas gifts and handing the host(s) expensive bottles of red wine? Nothing says ‘gay couple’ alert better than that image, Marco decides. So he turns down the invites and plots a bit about how to spend at least a part of the holidays with Robert.

 

Robert who unsurprisingly is ahead of Marco on the planning and plotting front, as usual. He texts Marco in the middle of the December to ask about Marco’s availability, at which Marco rolls his eyes just a little. Marco is the available one here, the one who isn’t stuck between two people. And Robert is the one who has to be shared by a wife and by a well-rested boyfriend. Too well-rested, actually, Marco could use a proper workout these days, and he would enjoy one very much. Not like he spends that much time fantasizing about riding Robert or anything, no, nothing like that. He just wouldn’t mind it if he woke up one of these days, entangled with Robert in all the right ways.

 

So Marco texts back, demanding to know when Robert has the time and what his plans are. They go back and forth like this, for a while.

 

_‘You have more on your plate, so I’m good whenever you wanna celebrate together.’_

 

**‘But really, when do you prefer to get together?’**

 

_‘No, really, I have all the time in the world this month. And next month.’_

 

**‘I feel you, baby. Whatever you choose, I will be happy.’**

 

_‘Then tell me when you’re free.’_

 

**‘For you, always.’**

 

Marco rolls his eyes, re-reading that last one a few times. He groans to himself about it too, Robert is truly impossible. In the end, he calls the brunet and it takes them an hour to decide that Robert should come to Marco’s place on the 26th of December, while it’s still officially Christmas. Marco almost forgets how difficult it was to make that plan because it makes him so happy and giddy with it. This is the first Christmas he’s going to spend in a relationship, and normally he’d consider this a cheesy couple thing but now he can’t wait. They forget to decide on how many days Robert’s going to spend there, and if they’ll get a chance to celebrate New Year’s Eve together. Marco assumes they won’t, just to avoid any disappointment caused by high expectations.

 

After they’ve made the plan, the days start rolling by faster. Marco makes plans with a bunch of friends, and ends up thinking about Robert and their upcoming holiday together the whole time. If any of his friends notice that he is distracted, they don’t bring it up. He’s glad for it, because how is he going to explain any of this anyway? _‘Oh, yeah, remember when Robert and I had a falling out because he left and broke my heart? Well, he pursued me for a few months, we had sex, I forgave him because I couldn’t not forgive him, and now we’re in love. Thanks for understanding!’_ Yeah, Marco can picture the looks on their faces.

 

Still, nothing stops him from chatting with Mario about it. He ends up texting Mario sometimes just to ask him if Robert has brought up any of his plans to him, and from what Marco gathers in Munich Robert is doing the same thing. Poor Mario ends up stuck between the two of them, like a reluctant Christmas Love spirit in the body of a cuddly football star. He only begs Marco to stop chattering about Christmas with Robert once, and that’s only because Marco pushes him to the limit with his whining about how the hours are dragging by slow. Even though they aren’t, and time is practically flying, it just isn’t flying fast enough for Marco.

 

Marco spends Christmas Eve with his close family, because they insist that Christmas is a family holiday and also because Marco can’t say no to them. On the 25th, early in the morning, he gets a special delivery package, and even though he’s not usually one for surprises, he still lights up. The courier hands Marco a large box and then hangs around at the door, looking at Marco expectantly, and then explaining that he has been instructed to stay until Marco has opened the present. So Marco does, confused and curious – there is a smaller box in the big box, and a smaller one in that one, and then a smaller one still and finally, finally, Marco takes out a small box a bit smaller than his palm. The process takes long enough for his sisters to come snooping around, bugging him about what it is and “Open it, open it!” So Marco does.

 

“No.” he says, and he knows he sounds half mortified, half amazed. He looks at the courier. “Where is it?”

 

The man grins and steps back from the doorway, gesturing in vague direction of the street. Marco’s sisters run ahead of him, very mature of them indeed, and Marco follows, his heart thumping in his chest. He squeezes the opened box in his hand, shaking his head to himself, and smiling. God, Robert is unbelievable. He actually did it.

 

“Oh, wow, it is really something.”

 

“Truly, you didn’t order this yourself, did you?”

 

“No way, it has to be a gift, he would never buy this for himself, but I love it. Marco, can I have your other car now?”

 

Marco shakes his head at his sisters’ questions mutely, staring at the car as he does. The _**[P](http://www.caranddriver.com/porsche/panamera)** orsche_, Jesus, Robert, seriously – is sleek, expensive, beautiful. It is _white_ , another detail that betrays how Robert clearly sees Marco and why he thought this car would be the best fit for him. Marco likes Porsche a lot, usually when it’s somebody else’s and he is just admiring it, but he has been considering getting one and why did he even tell Robert about it?

 

“Who’s this from?” Marco’s mother has joined, and she looks almost as stunned as Marco himself. Right, Marco thinks to himself, there wasn’t a card in the box, so it may not even be from Robert. But of course, who else would be insane enough to send Marco a 70 thousand euro car as a Christmas present?

 

He turns to the ‘courier’ and gives the man a questioning look. “Do you have a message for me or anything?” He asks, feeling a bit awkward as the man smirks at him and straightens up, reciting the message:

 

“Merry Christmas, with hopes that you won’t return this the first chance you get.”  

 

Marco feels himself flush a bit, everyone turning to look at him. He dismisses the man with a thank you, going up to the car and petting the hood in disbelief. The key is still in his other hand, and he is tempted to just get in, and drive all the way to Munich so he can punch Robert in the face. And kiss him. This is crazy.

 

He decides driving this can wait a couple of minutes and goes inside the house to get his phone, his family remaining out in the street, admiring the car. Marco doesn’t know what it is with Robert’s timing, but sure enough, Marco has gotten a text from him.

 

**‘Did you get it?’**

 

Marco would love to get into another lengthy texting push-and-pull, but he calls instead. Robert picks up on the second ring, and there is a smile in his voice as he says “Merry Christmas”. Marco wants to kiss-punch him again, but he’s smiling, so maybe he wants to kiss Robert a little bit more.

 

“I got it. You are insane!” he says accusingly, his heart fluttering in his chest. It’s like they’re still in the wooing process, except Robert has won Marco over already, there really was no need for the car. But Marco knows once Robert is dead set on giving him something, even Marco himself finds it hard to say no. It leads to a lot of good times in the bedroom, of course.

 

“I am.” Robert confirms shamelessly, making Marco snort to himself. “You’re not going to return it, are you?”

 

Marco goes to say no, of course not, but then stops himself. Maybe Robert should suffer a little bit for being so presumptuous. The car costs a small fortune, even for people like them. Marco hasn’t been rich his whole life, he knows the value of money. He looks out the window and onto the street where his family is still fawning over the Porsche. He can’t blame them, it is a nice car, Marco has to admit. And still, he shrugs a bit.

 

“Haven’t decided yet.” He says, his tone playful, wondering if Robert will maybe catch on.

 

“So there is hope.” Robert sounds almost pitiful and Marco wants to hold him and soothe him and tell him he is flattered and about ready to spread his legs for Robert right now. But Marco digresses.

 

He smirks. “Maybe there is.”

 

The remainder of the day passes by slow and fast at the same time. Marco says goodbye to his family, managing to tear them away from the Porsche pretty easily considering that the car has more of their attention than he does. It’s amusing as it is insulting, and Marco is indignant for a while but then he lets it go. He ends up driving it a little in the city, unable to resist, lulled by the purr of the engine and the insanely comfortable leather seats. He finds himself petting the dashboard appreciatively on a couple of occasions and by the time he is parking the Porsche in the garage, he doesn’t want to get out of the car, ever. Maybe Robert can pick himself up from the airport, and then come live with Marco in his beautiful auto beast.

 

Eventually Marco does get hungry and sleepy, so he has to get inside the house to eat and then call it a night. He doesn’t dream of speed and leather, but he does dream of thanking Robert for the present.

 

And so when the second day of Christmas has come, and Marco has picked Robert up from the airport and driven them home _in the Porsche_ , Marco has a lot to say but wants it all to wait. First Robert has to be punished/rewarded, and it has to happen now.

 

Robert is visibly confused when Marco interrupts him with insistent kisses. He lets himself be pushed down into the armchair and his hands come up to cradle Marco in his arms as Marco climbs on top of him, pushing Robert into the cushions. He maps every inch of Robert’s mouth with his tongue, moaning a bit in the back of his throat when Robert squeezes and kneads at his ass. Three weeks is too damn long to not see each other, not touch each other, not fuck. Marco really wants to fuck, but being confined to “rest” has had a more unfortunate side effect – hunger. And Marco can’t really cook, so he has had to learn to take advantage of the things that come to his house.

 

Marco’s mind is fuzzy, but vaguely he has the lucidity to be grateful when Robert doesn’t question or stop him when Marco slides down his body and onto the floor, making his way between Robert’s legs where he has full right to be. He slides his palms from Robert’s knees, up his thighs, humming in the back of his throat as he feels the muscles twitch under his hands. Marco has always had appreciation for fellow athletes, but Robert is something else. Marco loves how lean and fit Robert is, muscular but almost slender, and so very agile. Marco loves every inch of his body and he wants to make every inch sing for him, yes, for him. It can still count as Marco’s present for Robert though, it is Christmas after all.

 

He reaches Robert’s fly and wastes no time in unbuttoning and unzipping Robert’s jeans, peering up at Robert with a little smile. Robert’s eyes are on him, unmoving and intense, the gorgeous blue almost overtaken by the size of Robert’s pupils. Marco stares back some, sinking into the moment, reveling in it, his hands making quick work of Robert’s jeans, and tugging down impatiently. For his record, Robert manages to look more controlled than unhinged as he grabs onto the armrests and lifts his hips up to help Marco along. He’s jaw line is set straight though, and Marco has a moment to appreciate the tension in it, all sharp and defined. Marco would reach and stroke it, but he’d rather stay on his knees for the near future.

 

 He leans in to nuzzle at Robert’s thigh, first the jean covered portion and then Robert’s naked skin, kissing at it until Robert trembles underneath him and places a hand on Marco’s shoulder, petting. Marco can tell Robert’s struggling to just grab his head and pull it to his crotch, and he both admires that patience and respect, and resents it. Marco likes the passion, he craves it, he’d let Robert manhandle him if the brunet so wishes. But first things first – he kisses a trail all the way up to Robert’s groin before taking Robert’s cock in his hand and giving it a couple of experimental jerks.

 

They haven’t done this all that much, mainly it has been Robert blowing Marco whenever they had the chance for it, but Marco is hungry. He’s been hungry since that first taste he got of Robert’s cock all those months ago, that very first time when Robert still thought Marco was popular with the boys. Not that Marco isn’t popular, it’s just not in that way – in the past guys would try to get him to blow them and he’d tell them honestly it wasn’t what he was into. But he is into it with Robert, he thinks as he eyes Robert’s rapidly hardening dick and it throbs in his hand. Marco thumbs the head and smiles when Robert’s breath hitches and his hand comes up to Marco’s cheek to cup it.

 

Marco gives Robert a lingering look and then dives in, impatient and ready, his lips sealing around the head, tongue finding it immediately after, swirling around it. Robert gasps at that and clutches at Marco’s shoulder again, making Marco giggle some around is cock cheekily. He swipes his tongue over the head once, twice, three times, tasting it, dipping in the slit and then soothing the head with another swipe. Robert’s trembling intensifies at this and it sets a fire inside Marco’s chest, urging him on like nothing else. Robert is not only gorgeous and hot, but he’s clean and healthy – Marco doesn’t know the details of his diet but he actually tastes _good_ , like Marco could get used to doing this, could make it a part of their love making routine and get off on it.

 

He takes a few inches on the first go, drooling some around Robert’s length and licking it eagerly – flicking his tongue on the underside, swirling it around when he can reach, and then sucking for good measure on the pull back. Robert mutters something of a plea under his breath and Marco doesn’t hear every word, but no worries, he has zero plans on stopping anytime soon. Not until they’re both sated, albeit in different ways.

 

Squeezing at the base, Marco takes a bit more in his mouth on the third, and on the fourth, and then on the fifth go, going further each time, not more than he can handle, but enough to get a good state. He gets a good feel of it too, Robert’s cock – the way it twitches and throbs in Marco’s mouth, what moves make it leak precum on Marco’s tongue. Marco bobs his head along until he establishes a pace, one that feels smooth and comfortable, allowing him to faze into it good, humming as he goes. Up, down, up and down, working his hand and his mouth, licking and sucking at Robert’s cock, Robert’s little grunts and groans setting in the back of his mind as further encouragement to keep at it.

 

Marco loses track of time, and everything else in the world that isn’t Robert and Robert’s dick in Marco’s mouth. He gets enough into it to block out everything else aside from Robert’s sounds of pleasure, or Robert’s touch grounding him in this moment, content enough to just keep moving his mouth and sucking on Robert’s cock like it’s Marco’s God given right. Which at least on Christmas, as far as Marco is concerned, it is, and so he doesn’t think, or get distracted by his little holiday meal, instead focusing solely on licking and sucking at Robert. Marco follows the steady pace he has established for them with ease, and gets into it, only glancing up at Robert to see Robert’s head thrown back and his neck bared, not even working on swallowing Robert’s groans with each flick of Marco’s tongue.

 

Marco would smile at this but he hollows his cheeks again instead, sucking wetly and then moaning with it, sliding his mouth up and down, following the rhythm his own hunger and drive has set for him. He wants to purr each time Robert groans, and he even tries to, and it’s a poor effort with his mouth stuffed, but what little vibration Marco gets going on has Robert groaning again and swallowing hard, panting above Marco where – Marco assumes – he’s staring at the ceiling, or he’s got those beautiful blues closed tight. Marco doesn’t mind the lack of eye contact, the most comfortable angle for him only gives him view of Robert’s pelvis anyway. He pets and squeezes Robert’s thighs just enough to rile his man further, and get his blood pumping faster.

 

It goes on forever, long enough for Marco, still in his blowjob daze, to admire Robert’s stamina and to start sucking a little harder, his fingers seeking Robert’s balls and cupping them. They draw up at his touch, and Robert’s hips twist, pressing upwards and feeding Marco. He takes it in stride, rolling the balls in his palm and glancing up at Robert again, finding Robert’s gaze back on his, and his mouth agape.

 

“I’m going to cum.” Robert warns him, and Marco nods a little, mindful of his teeth with Robert’s dick halfway inside his mouth. Robert grunts at this and he frames Marco’s face with shaky hands, cursing under his breath and Marco gives him an open, hazy look in response.

 

Marco keeps moving his mouth, lips tightening around Robert’s length, tongue insistent under it and around it, at the head and on the throbbing vein on the side. He tugs at Robert’s balls just a little bit, his other palm spreading on Robert’s stomach and petting under the shirt. Marco catches Robert’s tortured little look right before Robert comes, for the first time in Marco’s mouth and it’s almost enough of a surprise to have Marco tumble back, but he doesn’t. He stays put, slackening his jaw and working his tongue under Robert’s cock, catching the cum on his tongue, one spurt after another until Robert shudders and sinks deeper into the armchair, his cock slipping out between Marco’s lips.

 

“Swallow.” Robert tells him hoarsely and Marco does before even thinking about it, his eyes on Robert as the brunet gives him a pleased smile and reaches to pet Marco’s hair. Marco leans into the touch, almost purring again, cheeks flushing when he focuses on Robert’s taste on his tongue.

 

They don’t talk much after that, choosing instead to snuggle up in the armchair and make out, Marco cradled in Robert’s lap. Marco’s raging hard and not even realizing it until Robert takes him out and jerks him, hard and fast, whispering dirty little things in Marco’s ear until Marco shivers and cries out through his orgasm. Robert doesn’t bring up the blowjob, and Marco hides his face in Robert’s shoulder and doesn’t tell him that he spits, doesn’t swallow.

 

Merry Christmas indeed.

 

 


End file.
